


New Affinities

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as Sam enjoyed the slow lazy love making they indulged in on their mornings off, he was feeling a little more...friskier that particular morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Affinities

**Author's Note:**

> This thing with Digger wearing Sam's clothes has become a serious issue. I am living for this right now. I need help. And I'm also sorry, I haven't written smut in forever.

As much as Sam enjoyed the slow lazy love making they indulged in on their mornings off, he was feeling a little more...friskier that particular morning. Digger had fallen asleep wearing his sweater and he had been fortunate enough to be the first one to be up and got to wake the older man with lazy kisses and teasing touches, murmuring how beautiful and sexy and hot he was and how much he wanted him until Digger melted into his arms, all sleepy smiles and soft mewls and raspy sighs as he clung to Sam, trying to pull him fully on top of him but Sam had other plans. 

"Nu-uh babe, not today." He smirked as he slowly sat up and chuckled when the older man pouted at him before stretching lazily, not even realizing what kind of a view he gave the other man as the crumbled up shirt did nothing to cover up most of his chest. "Yeah no...Need you to wake up though, sorry." He added, leaning back down to capture Digger's lips in a more hungry kiss as he caressed the exposed skin, drawing a long purr from the older man.

"Mmm Sammy, want you..." Digger mumbled into the kiss after a moment, his other hand insistingly playing and tugging on the waistband of Sam's boxers while he reached out his other arm to blindly search for the bottle of lube on the nightstand.

"Uhuh, do you now?" Sam smirked devilishly as he pulled away again, kneeling between Digger's already spread legs. "And what if I don't quite believe you?"

"W-what...why wouldn't you..." Digger started, frowning up at the taller man in utter confusion for a moment before his eyes went comically wide. "Oh...oh! Aww but Saaaam...'m too sleepy for this right now, can't you just..." He whined then, pouting as he shifted a little on the bed alluringly. "Take me like you clearly want to..."

"Oh I do want to, just not like this." Sam replied, looking down at the smaller man for a moment while absentmindedly caressing his legs before he once again leaned down, this time to nuzzle Digger's stomach over the shirt, his hands moving up his thighs to settle on his waist. "And I'm not in a hurry so...I'm just going to...wait...until you feel wake enough to play along with me here..." He said between teasing kisses as he lifted the shirt up, revealing the other man's lean stomach so he could follow with his lips and tongue, knowing exactly how sensitive Digger was there.

"Nnno...oh fuckkkk Sam..." Digger moaned at that, stretching and arching his back to press more against Sam's lips and he reached down his arms to wrap them loosely around the taller man's shoulders. "Sam please don't teaseee meee...please just fuck me..."

"Aww but Rü I promise you'll like what I have in mind..." Sam purred, crawling properly on top of Digger and nuzzling the middle of his chest before kissing his way alarmingly close to his left nipple. "Please?"

Digger just huffed at that at first, still keeping his arms around the broad shoulders and drawing random patterns between his shoulder blades. He really just wanted Sam to get on with it, prep him and fuck his brains out, he was getting really frustrated by all the teasing and he _knew_ Sam was doing it on purpose to get him so worked up he'd do what he wanted. Then again...

"Well what exactly do you have in mind then?" He asked slowly, suspiciously even, and he raised an eyebrow when Sam just smirked at him before slowly starting to kiss his way up, over his chest, up his neck and along his chin until he reached his ear.

"I want you to keep that shirt on...and I want you to ride me..." He whispered hotly, nibbling on his earlobe as he slid his hands down Digger's body, back to his hips so he could slowly push down his boxers, leaving him in just the sweater, just like he wanted. 

Digger couldn't help how his body reacted to that as he let out a shuddering moan as strong shivers went down his entire body, he was completely weak against Sam talking to him like that, his voice so low and throaty and just _filthy_ , and knowing it was all because of him, for him. Without thinking more of it, he tightened his hold around Sam's shoulder with his other hand, pulling him flushed against him and his legs went up and around his waist on their own accord as he crushed their mouths together in a hungry kiss. Whit the hand not clinging to Sam like his life depended on it, he reached for the lube again and handed it over to the taller man, who took it, smirking into the kiss when he felt Digger spreading and lifting his legs higher.

Without breaking the kiss Sam flipped the bottle open and with practiced ease poured a good amount of the silky liquid on his fingers before reaching down and setting to prepare the smaller man, for now giving in to what Digger wanted. He stretched him open slowly and teasingly with surprisingly little resistance as Digger was so relaxed and pliant in his arms, earning deliciously desperate moans and sighs as he turned Digger into a hot mess in his arms.

Then he suddenly pulled back, giving the other man one more biting kiss before he sat up to admire his handiwork, staring down at a completely flustered Digger, with his eyes the deepest shade of blue and his cheeks rivaling his swollen lips in their redness. The look was completed by the sweater just barely covering anything but his arms, with only one button left to keep it still wrapped around him somewhat.

"S-Saaam...why'd you stop?" Digger huffed out of breath, looking up at Sam with half lidded eyes.

Sam just smirked and winked at him, then untangled himself completely from the various limbs Digger still had around him so he could get rid of his own underwear before scooting to the side and lying down next to the older man. When Digger just stared at him he patted his own thighs, motioning where he wanted him.

"Come on then, if you want more you're gonna have to come and get it."

The groan he got for that made him laugh out loud, and when the older man wouldn't move a muscle for a good while he was almost worried he still wouldn't play along. But then Digger did sit up, letting out another grumpy groan as he sluggishly got on his knees but instead of straddling Sam's lap with his usual agility and grace, he just flopped down on top of Sam sideways and made a show of wiggling fully on top of him, then crossing his arms over his muscular chest and resting his chin on top of them, a defiant and playful look on his eyes that this time made Sam groan and roll his eyes.

"You really aren't going to play along today, are you?"

"Nope." Digger said simply and batted his eyelashes. "Told you I was sleepy, if you'd just fucked me we'd be at it right now. Or even done, all happy and sated."

"Aww but Rü..." Sam started and Digger actually swallowed hard as he watched Sam's eyes turn dark and the filthy smirk returned and he shivered when Sam's hands grabbed at his side possessively. "Rü don't you like turning me on? Because this look you got going on right now...can you _feel_ how fucking hard you're making me? How much I want you right now..." He murmured, pulling Digger closer and higher so he could nibble on his cheek, scratching his stubbly skin with his teeth. "Want inside you so bad babe...and you always look so fucking hot bouncing on my cock, watching you do that with that shirt on is probably going to make me fucking lose it...Could you imagine that? I bet you'd fucking love that, wouldn't you?"

It took everything in Digger to sat up, though he was pretty sure Sam could feel his whole body tremble as he pulled away suddenly, and Digger took pleasure in the way Sam's eyes widened in surprise and with a hint of panic. When Sam tried to sat up too he quickly pushed him back down.

"Fine. You're right. But I swear if I don't get the biggest fucking orgasm out of this, I am kicking you off the bed." He threatened, really quite half heartedly and he had to roll his eyes when Sam just smiled brightly at him, like he'd just told him he loved him for the first time. But when the younger man grabbed at his hips again he finally complied and lifted himself up on his knees, half expecting he'd have to do all the work of lubing Sam's cock and guiding it in him but Sam beat him to it, reaching for the lube again and pouring a general amount on his palm. But to Digger's surprise he went to take a hold of his hand first, letting some of the lube to dribble on it before he guided it between them to wrap both of their hands around his cock and the sound that escaped Sam's throat made chills ran down Digger's spine.

"Mmmfuck...fuck Rü..."

"I will I will, jesus..." Digger chuckled and finally lowered himself on the throbbing cock, letting out a hiss even if he did slide down it with very little resistance. "Fffuck...Oh yeah...mmm Sammy you happy now?"

"Yeah...yeah, very...fuck you're perfect..." Sam breathed, feverishly caressing Digger's hips and thighs as he threw his head back for a moment and closed his eyes, needing a few seconds to calm himself down. 

"Hmm 'm glad...though I thought you said you wanted to watch me do this, kinda hard to do that if you're eyes are closed, don't you think?" Digger said cheekily and bit on his lower lip, giggling when Sam turned to give him a look.

"Yeah well I don't see any bouncing, how about I do the drooling when you start the bouncy bouncing, hmm?" Sam shot back, looking up at him with a raised brow until he suddenly sat up, grabbing at Digger's waist and letting his fingers dig into the material of his own shirt. "You do look amazing though...so beautiful, I still can't believe I get to do this..." He murmured, leaning up close so he could attach his lips on Digger's neck, letting out a groan when that made the smaller man suddenly clench around him. "Hmmm with you...move for me gorgeous, show me how good you are, hmm?"

And Digger did. Wrapping his own arms around Sam's shoulders for support he started moving his hips, gyrating on Sam's lap in a slowly but steadily quickening pace, taking Sam's cock deeper and deeper inside him and doing everything Sam asked of him, slamming down harder or faster or both, moaning out Sam's name ever so often as the younger man kept showering him with praise, telling him how fucking amazing he felt, how he wished they could do this for hours, how he'd never seen anyone more beautiful or sexier than Digger and how he just couldn't get enough of him, ever.

Eventually it started getting more and more difficult to ignore the growing tension in their groins, the constant desperate sounds and curses Digger was blurting out were quickly doing Sam in and, deciding Digger had been such a good boy he decided to reward him. In one swift movement he pushed him on his back, following close by and practically crushing him against the mattress and wasting no time claiming those swollen lips in a searing kiss as he started pounding into him, drawing out actual screeches from the older man when he also finally wrapped his hand around Digger's neglected cock and it only took a few firm tugs before he suddenly came with a scream, clinging on to Sam for dear life. And Sam followed close by, the way Digger tightened around him doing the trick for him as he came with a throaty moan of Digger's name.

"Sh...shit...fuck Sam..." Digger panted, having to try really hard to catch his breath, especially when Sam practically collapsed on top of him but he was more than happy to wrap him in a tight embrace. "Hmm I should sleep in your clothes more often." He chuckled, pressing a few soft kisses along Sam's shoulder and idly caressing his back, hoping it would help the taller man to calm down. "You still with me Sam?"

"Uhuh..." Sam mumbled, melting completely under Digger's gentle touches, he knew he was sort of crushing the smaller man but he really didn't want to move. "Ngh, the things you do to me...we don't...we don't have anywhere we need to be today, do we?"

"Hmm no." Digger said and shifted a little, trying to reach for the covers and he giggled when that made Sam whine. "Hey, you dare to be sleepy after all you made me do." He teased, poking at Sam's side until he finally rolled over, although reluctantly and just enough to give the older man the room to straighten up the sweater that had somehow managed to stay around him before he pulled the covers over them both.

"Are you really complaining?" Sam chuckled and reached to steal a quick kiss before he pulled the smaller man in his arms, letting out a content sigh when they were both settled comfortably.

"No...but just...next time at least let me wake up properly before you expect me to do more than lie here and take it." Digger stated and even tried to pout but that only served to make them both burst out laughing.


End file.
